Final Ninja
__NOEDITSECTION__ Final Ninja is a Nitrome Game released July 24th 2008. The player controls a character named Takeshi who tries to assassinate his boss. The game has 20 levels, each with their own individual names. Controls Movement Jump Stealth Throw Ninja Star - Throw Ninja Star Ninja Rope/Swing/Descend - Click and Hold. to swing. - To go up - To descend Levels Introduction ''"Takeshi is the last Ninja Master. 10 years ago he disappeared, His underworld master was not pleased" '' "Away from his old life he had found peace in his little Garden" A Picture of Takeshi doing yoga in his garden while on a small bench... "But eventually his old master Akuma found him" Picture of Takeshi in his garden standing up, holding a spade and a small rake in his hand, then, 3 red ninjas on both sides of him, then a picture of a red Takeshi on a red background, as he looked in his garden except he is glaring "Takeshi dispatched the Akuma's Assassins with ease. He was still the greatest Ninja of all time" Picture of Takeshi's eyes looking to the right "He knew Akuma would never give up. Takeshi decided it was time to end this tale" "Time to wear the suit once more" Picture of the front of Takeshis's ninja mask. "Time to return to the city" A picture of Takeshi on a ledge "The final mission" "For the Final Ninja..." 1: Waste Area 1 This level teaches the basics about the game. 2: Waste Area 2 The player has to walk forward, remove the mines, then swing across the gap. Now, jump up, jump over the yellow wall, then jump into the tunnel. Now go through the tunnel, and toast any mines visible. When the player gets to the end of the tunnel, jump out, and jump on top of the crate. Blow up the mines, then jump off it, then toast the other mines, pick up the Sushi Lunch, and proceed to the Key Card. 03: Entrance Area Enemies Blue Mines Blue mines will explode on contact with the player, and with the Ninja Star. They have Green electricity on them and on the Mine, a skull pointing the direction the mine will go. They are the most basic enemy. Cyber Guards Cyber guards are robot guards that carry a weapon. They travel along a straight line and shoot missiles at the player when in sight of the player. Laser Guards Laser guards can travel horizontally and vertically. They have a laser beam, and when the laser beam shines on the player, the laser guard would start shooting missiles at the player. These enemies are shielded except when shooting, so the player can only do damage to them when the laser guard is shooting. Robot Snipers Robot snipers are enemies that stay in a usually hidden location, and they try to shoot the player from long range. They have crosshairs which follow the player, and when the crosshairs is targeted at the player, they start shooting at the player. Cyber Samurais Cyber samurais are enemies that travel along a straight line, and they have the ability to follow the player and jump up when attacking the player. The player can only do damage to them before they notice the player, or when they're trying to attack. Pick ups Money These are scattered across levels, Picking them up will give the play 50 points. Sushi Lunch Picking up these will replenish one blue bar to the player's health. If the player's health bar is already full, it will do nothing. Black Key Cards Picking up these will transport Takeshi to the next level. Interactive Objects Speech Bubbles Going into this will bring up a box that will have what Takeshi wanted to say. Hazards Security Lasers Security lasers have laser beams that travel either in a straight line or rotate. When the beams detect the player, the alarms go off for 10 seconds, which during that time, the player is unable to go into stealth mode. Spotlight Spotlights can travel along a space either horizontally or vertically. When a player gets under the spotlight, the alarms go off, just like for the security lasers. Force Fields Some levels have force field generators which enable when the player triggers an alarm. When this happens, the force fields activate and prevent the player from moving to the next area of the level for the duration of the alarm. Trivia *Octoboss Makes A Cameo Apearrence On A Neon Sign In Some Levels *Most thought bubbles are easily reachable for the player, but on levels 2, 3, 5, and 14, there are thought bubbles hidden in areas in which the player usually wouldn't expect to reach. Category:Main Games Category:Games